family Matters
by Brandiwine
Summary: Johnathan Archer has a sister who's adopted. She is a Betazoid and needs his help.
1. Chapter 1

(Enterprise)

Family Matters

by Brandi Bills

Friday October 11, 2002

Chapter 1: The miscarriage

San Francisco

"Christaklarie, where are you?", Canterico Glorio called from the bedroom of their beach house in San Francisco, California. Near Star Fleet Academy.

"I'm in the living room.", She said holding a Siamese cat with slightly, blue eyes on her lap.

As she wore a printed caftan dress with her hair in a braid around her head. When her husband entered the room, and smiled. Because seeing her, he thought, was like a breath of fresh sea air.

"Hello, Imzadi.", He thought to her as she smiled at him, and did the same.

"Hello, Imzadi. Come sit beside Perseus, and I. You've something on your mind.", She said taking his hand so he could sit beside her on a futon decorated with irish lace.

"Your taste for foreign things is quite interesting."

"I know. I've always loved foreign things as you put it. That's why we have a futon with irish lace."

"Now how do I know that?"

"Because you know me.", She said resting against him as the cat silently padded away.

"How's our baby? Huh?", He asked placing his hand on her growing belly to observe its growth.

"She's fine."

"What? He's fine? That's good to hear.", He said laughing as she pursed her lips in defiance.

"No. They're fine. Huhhuhhuhhuh."

"They huh? That's interesting.", He said as her face changed from content to strain.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm in labor, but I'm not supposed to be. Can you call Dr. Bujuau.", She asked gripping his hands around her with desperate will.

"Yes. I'll call her right away. But you have to let go first.", He said trying to ease her grip away from him.

"Don't leave me!"

"Shhhhhh. I'll take care of things, but you've got to let go.", He soothed while she cried.

"All right. What should I do?", She asked in an anguished voice. Because she could feel what was happening with every Betazoid bone in her body.

"I'll help you to lay down here. Then I'll call the doctor.

Ready?"

"Yeah.", She said as he placed her feet on one end of the sofa. Then her upper half on the other end. After she let out a loud scream to show her discomfort. A scream that made Rafe feel like a monster.

"Hold on. I'm calling her.", He said as the chime on their house rang just then. When a rendition of Freraleece boomed throughout the house. Calming Klarie in her pain.

"Is anyone at ome?", Came the voice of the doctor from the front door. As Rafe's worry lessened from it.

"In here! In the living room! Hurry! Something's wrong."

"All right, Rafe. Calm down, Share.", The french doctor said ushering him into the kitchen to complete some task she'd given him. Whence she turned her attention back to a now screaming Klarie.

"Help me! I know you're here!"

"I'm here, Share. Calm yourself. You must be calm for your babe's sake.", The doctor soothed when Rafe brought some tea for Klarie to drink from the kitchen just then.

"Drink this. Siemone says it will help.", He said trying to help his wife drink the tea when she could hardly hold still from the pain.

"No! I'm not thirsty! Stop it, Canterico! Please.", She begged just before he got some of the tea into her to quiet her.

"Jai bien, Share. She'll feel much better now.", The doctor said to him with a smile.

Just before she took out a scalpel, and began to cut into his treasure. As he fought not to cry for what he knew. For what his wife would have to deal with. Once she woke from her drug educed slumber. But he would be there for her, because he always was.

"Is it over?", He asked coming back into the living room after several hours of sleep.

"Wei, Share. She'll heal now."

"Will she? She will be expecting a baby in her arms when she wakes up, and I have none to give her.", He said sadly after seating himself in his favorite shaze chair.

"She as you, and that's all she should need.", The doctor said before packing up her things to prepare to leave.

"And what about her emotional well-being?"

"Just be there for er. She only needs you, because you love er so much. Uh?"

"Yes, I do that.", He said escorting the doctor out through swishing doors. Just before she kissed him on each cheek for reassurance.

"Can- Canter-", Klarie tried to say as he rushed back over to her when he realized she was coming around.

"Klarie, I'm here. Rest. That's what you should do now.",

He said kissing her cheek with gentle care.

"Can?"

"What?"

"Don't tell Mother or Jonathan. Please say you won't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm ashamed about how I failed you.", She whispered as tears coursed out from her half-opened eyes.

"Oh, Baby. You didn't fail me. Sometimes our bodies react in ways we cannot control. That's all."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No. You were perfect. You're perfect to me. Now I want you to rest.", He commanded as she complied. Only because she was exhausted in both rights.

"I swear to protect you from the monster that plagues you, Share.", He said mimicking the doctor while caressing his wife's cheek.

"You are something with which I never want to part."

"I know. I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter _2:_ Facing facts

"Can I get you anything, Klarie?", Canterico asked finding her sitting on a porch swing outside their house a month later.

"No.", She answered in her usual flat voice. A voice that wrenched his heart every time he heard it.

"Not even something to eat?"

"I'm just not hungry yet.", She said even though he knew she hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Not even some water with a bit of lemon?", He offered worrying about her becoming dehydrated from too much sun.

"Yes. That sounds good.", She said smiling faintly as he rushed to do so. Just as the painful memory of the morning after her miscarriage came flooding back to plague her.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Sore. What happened to me?", She asked with sleepy eyes from their bed where Canterico had carried her the night before.

"You had labor pains. Remember?", He asked taking her weak hand in his strong one.

"Sort of. I was talking to you about the futon before Perseus left my lap."

"And then?"

"The baby came.", She said with a smile that almost broke him in two.

"Yeah, it came."

"What was it?", She asked as he began to feel slightly sick.

"The baby was a girl."

"I told you so. Can I hold her, or is she sleeping?", She asked gazing at him with those placid, blue eyes that could see through souls when it wished.

"No, you cannot hold her. She is sleeping the sleep of

eternity in the mossoleum.", He said taking her tight in his arms as she began to wail.

"You mean she's dead?"

"Yes."

"Did you name her?"

"Yes."

"What? What did you name her?"

"What you wanted, Share."

"Shut up with that! Her name! What was her name?", She sobbed with heavy tears as he confessed it all.

Cassioklario: The name you picked. She breathed for two minutes, and then she died."

"What did that doctor do to me?"

"She cut you open, and removed the baby. Seasection they call it."

"And then what?"

"She breathed like I said. Then she just stopped. I knew she was dead, because--was

"Because you could sense it."

"Yes. Because I could sense it.", He said crying with her now as the sadness hit them both head on. Just as past melted into present, and the water appeared.

"Thank you.", She said with fresh tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome. I'd do anything for you.", He said taking

her into his arms as she began to cry like she always did at this time. Something she'd done for a whole month.

"There's something I have to tell you. Maybe I should wait though.", He said sitting beside her after she'd stopped her cry.

"You can tell me. What is it?", She asked sipping the water with parched lips.

"I have to go away on business for a week. I want you to stay with your mother. Can you do that for me?"

"What about Perseus? Who will take care of him?"

"Then can I have Jennifer come here?"

"Yes. That might be nice.", She said as her eyes went to saucers, and she zoned out.

"No, Klarie. Look at me.", He ordered as she did so.

"One, two."

"Wavy ocean blue."

"Three, four."

"Calm, quiet sandy shore."

"Five, six."

"Footsteps coming up quick."

"Seven, eight."

"I know that gate.", She said with a knowing smile then.

"Nine, ten."

"Can, it's you again.", She said embracing him as he gave a sigh of relief. Because he had just narrowly retrieved her

unfiltered mind from the universe.

"I won't go."

"Yes, you will."

"And what if this happens while I'm gone?"

"It won't."

"I don't know, Klarie. I'm worried about you."

"What will make you stop?"

"Maybe if you start eating. Start acting like you used to."

"I'll try." "That's all I ask.", He said kissing her head before going into the house to pack. Because his wife's word was her bond.

Colonel Graff sat in his office on his ship near Jupiter Station. As he mulled over just whom would be the best for the job to kidnap Klarie Glorio. Captain Jonathan Archer's only, adopted sister. As he thought, "Romulans would do the trick". Just as he launched himself away to find some.

"Klarie! Where are you?", Jennifer Archer called from the front hall of her daughter's house.

"I'm in the kitchen, Mom! Come in!", She called. Just as Jennifer entered the kitchen to find Klarie baking.

"Hi. What smells so good?"

"You don't recognize your own recipe?", Klarie asked smiling at her with a floured apron on. One Jennifer had made for her last birthday.

"Orange-nut Bread. It looks just like--was

"You did it? I was just thinking that myself before you arrived."

"How are you?"

"I'm getting back to myself. As much as I can.", She said hugging her mother as close as she could without getting flour all over her.

"You certainly look beautiful. You lost weight.", She said forgetting herself for what Canterico had told her before he'd left.

"It's ok if you know about the miscarriage. I understand that now."

"But your brother can't know?"

"He wouldn't understand like you may. Would you like to try some?", She asked bringing a fresh loaf of bread from the hot oven just then.

"Yes, I would. With cocoa too?"

"If you like?"

"I would like. Klarie, will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine. I'm even better now that you're here."

"Now I know that. Every mother knows that without being a Betazoid."

"Am I that obvious?"

"No. You just have such beautiful hair, and the most vivid

10

eyes one could have for your--was

"My species. I understand that. I do."

"I never meant anything else than love by it."

"And I always knew that."

"Did you? Did I love you enough, Christaklarie?", Jennifer asked with wonder in her eyes.

"Yes. You, and Daddy, and Jonathan all loved me more than enough.", She said going back to a time she thought she'd never know again. But did, because she wondered who her real parents were once and a while. Especially once she'd been told about her father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Christaklarie's beginning

"Can I help you, Sir?", A woman asked Henri Archer in a local orphanage in San Francisco.

"No. I'm just looking. If that doesn't sound too odd?"

"No, not at all. I'm NanaCassio."

"That's an interesting name."

"Oh. It's not my whole name."

"It isn't?"

"No. My real name is Cassiopiah Slater. I'm from New York.", A woman of medium height with strawberry-blond hair and knowing brown eyes said with a chuckle. Which was her trademark when one talked to her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Henri Archer", He said as a

11

seven-year-old child rushed up to her, and hugged her tight.

"Nanacassio!"

"Oh, Klarie. What is it now? Did something scare you?", She asked picking up the little girl in her arms for comfort.

"There's a monster under my bed.", The little girl said clinging to the nanny with Viaments.

"Let's go see.", She said noting that Henri Archer was staring at the little girl with said interest.

"Who is that?", Klarie asked staring at Henri Archer with uncertainty.

"I'm Henri Archer. Hi.", He said smiling at her with the kindest blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hi. I'm Christaklarie Tamsin of the Eighth House of Betazed.", She said proudly. As he stared at her with awe, because he'd never known of said place.

"Where's that?"

"I don't know. Somewhere up there in the stars.", She said pointing to the ceiling with her little hand. As Henri Archer's eyes lit up with what he knew she meant.

"You mean your parents were from another planet?"

"Yes. Come in my room, and scare the monsters away.", She said jumping out of the woman's arms into Henri's as he laughed.

"You are very cute. I'll handle this.", He said startling Cassiopiah with his humor at the child's nonsense.

12

"Of course. I'll be right here if I'm needed."

"We'll call.", Henri said following Klarie into a tiny room with a tiny bed and a tiny closet. A room that Henri didn't approve of upon seeing it.

"Do you see them?", The little girl asked with startled eyes.

"What kind of monster was it?"

"A big one.", She said letting her eyes turn into saucers before him.

"Are you ok, Klarie?", He asked startled by the look of trance on her face.

"Nanacassio.", She whispered while Henri stared in awe. Because after she'd whispered it, the woman had come into the room to see what she could do.

"How did you know to come just now?"

"Simple. She's a Betazoid. A telepath is what she is. Will you excuse us for a second?"

"Sure.", He said going to wait outside. Just as Cassiopiah recited the words that would bring Klarie back.

"One, two."

"I know you."

"Three, four."

"Open door."

"Five, six."

13

"Clock ticks."

"Seven, eight."

"Getting late."

"Nine, ten."

"Time to sleep again.", Klarie said as her eyes closed in sleep. Now that she was in the woman's arms, and being put back to bed. Because it was actually eight o'clock.

"Is she all right?", Henri asked seeming concerned.

"She'll be fine now: She just needed a catch phrase to bring her back."

"Bring her back from where?"

"From the center of the universe. Or something like that."

"Why? What did you say?"

"Why do you care? She's an orphan, and nothing more."

"No, she's not. She's a little girl who needs a family, and I want to give her one.", He said with passion in his eyes. A passion that almost made her cry. Cry for happiness at what she thought he was saying.

"Do you want to adopt her?", She asked with trembling words.

"Yes, I do. iF she wants to come with me?"

"You'll have to ask her. She's been here since she was two-years-old."

"Why so long?"

"People don't want to adopt something they can't handle.

14

Something they can't understand."

"What's to understand?", Henri asked feeling confused from it all.

"She goes into these trances. Her father said they had to do with her filterless telepathic mind."

"Her father?"

"Yes. Her father brought her here, because he didn't know what to do."

"Is he still alive?"

"I'm not sure. If he is, he's on Betazed. Wherever that is.", Cassiopiah said with frustration that Henri felt full worth.

"So what do I say to take her out of it?"

"Do you know the old rhyme One Two Buckle my shoe?"

"Yes. That's what she has to hear?", He asked trying not to laugh at it.

"Just the numbers one through ten. She'll supply the rest, and come out of it. She also has hallucinations that might be an affect of her affliction.", Cassiopiah said with kindness in her eyes for the child.

"I see. What if I take her to a doctor?"

"Up to you. She hates strangers though. But she took an acception to you."

"I'll ask her when she wakes up next. You just compile the

15

"Yes. I have a son and a wife. My son is a teenager

though."

"That's ok. I'm used to entertaining myself."

"No more of that. Not while Jen and I are around. Ok?"

"Ok!", Klarie squealed. Just as Cassiopiah entered the

room, and handed Henri a data pad to sign. As he did so. Then

helped Christaklarie pack her meager belongings to begin a journey

home.

"Do you think Jen and your son will like me?"

"You mean Jen and John. I know they'll love you.", He said

as he belted her into a seat in his hovercraft, and shut the

door. Then he got in the driver's seat, and fastened his belt.

Just as she gazed out the window at the Golden Gate bridge with

awe.

"What's that over there?", She asked looking at Star Fleet

Academy from where they were.

"Star Fleet Academy. A school your new brother goes to. A

school I hope you'll attend in the future.", He said stopping in

front of a little yellow house with pink trim and a white picket

fence. Something Klarie knew she'd like.

"Henri, is that you?", Jennifer called upon hearing

footsteps enter the front hall of the house.

"Yeah, it's me, Jen! I've brought you a surprise!" "I'll be right down!", She called from a spiral staircase

17

that Klarie looked up at with awe.

"Who's this?", A handsome, young Jonathan Archer asked upon coming down from his room to see her gazing upward with awe still.

"John, this is Christaklarie Tamsin. She's now your sister."

"Hi.", He said hunkering down to meet her excited gaze.

"Hi. Nice to meet you.", She said offering her little hand to him. As he noticed four little gold rings on each hand.

"Where did you get those?"

"These are holy rings of Betazed.", She chirped as he stared at her with awe now.

"Where's Betazed?"

"Where we all long to be in the future, John.", His father said with kind and dreamy eyes.

"You mean out there?", He asked gazing out at the sky just as his father did beside him now.

"Yes, John. That's exactly what I mean.", Henri finished just as Jennifer came into the room. A tall woman with straight brown hair, and caring brown eyes. A woman who wore jeans and a sweatshirt, and wore them well.

"Who's this?", She asked as the little girl ran to her, and thrust herself into Jennifer's arms.

"I'm Christaklarie Tamsin! Will you be my mamma?", She asked hugging Jennifer tight around the neck.

18

"Oh, yes. You bet I will.", She said carting Klarie off to the upstairs bathroom for a bath.

"So can we keep her?", Henri asked with a laugh at her back.

"Of course. Henri, John. Go to the store, and buy this angel some stuff.

"Klarie, do you need some help with that bread?", Jennifer asked as past melted into present, and Christaklarie Glorio came back.

"I'm just fine, Mamma. Here's your bread, and the hot chocolate is done.", She said pouring them both cups of steaming liquid from a teakettle. As she thought of Canterico, and felt grateful to be his bride.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The obduction

"What do you want, Colonel Graff?", Gull Noray, a Romulan commander of the Tall-she-are asked him. As he sat in the man's office on Romulus determined to have help in Mrs. Glorio's obduction, because legally she was an Archer.

"I'm asking for help in the apprehension of a Betazoid refugee."

"What did this Betazoid do to you?"

"She is related to a man whom has helped some Sulabon prisoners escape from an internment camp."

"So? What do I have to gain from helping you? Or what do I have to gain from sending soldiers under my command to help you?"

19

"Money."

"Money? What are you talking about?"

"Gold press latinum.", Graff said showing it to Noray as his eyes gleamed with greed.

"We have a deal. I will oversee this mission myself. Where is she?"

"On Earth in San Francisco. I'll give you the coordinates."

"And when we find her? What then?"

"Bring her to me. You can have this now, and there will be more later."

"Agreed.", Gull Noray said with a smile that would even make a Vulcan weep.

"I'm going to go lay down, Klarie. Is that ok?"

"Of course.", Klarie said smiling at her mother from her porch swing, because Jennifer stood on the back porch.

"I'll help you make dinner later. Would you like that?"

"You know I would.", She said turning back to her book after hearing her mother go back inside. As the sun clouded with shade when a man she'd never seen before suddenly stood before her. If it was a man? Because she wasn't sure by the looks of it.

"Christaklarie Glorio?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me.", He said pointing a weapon at her she wasn't familiar with. Probably because Canterico didn't believe in

20

keeping weapons in the house.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Y. Get up! Come with me now, or I will kill you.", He said with a sneer that made her cringe.

"Please. My mother is in the house. Don't hurt her."

"It's not her we want. It's you."

"Ok. I'll come. Right now?"

"Yes. Right now.", He said as she got up from the porch swing, and let him tie her hands behind her back. Then they beamed away with the book laying on the ground discarded. The book her mother found later with no trace of her daughter. Just before she too began to scream like she hadn't ever since she was a girl.

"Jennifer, what is it?", Canterico asked coming at a run to the backyard after he'd just arrived home.

"Someone's taken Christaklarie! Someone's taken my child!"

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhh. We'll find her.", He soothed as she began to cry.

"How? Henri's dead.", She said with heavy tears.

"But Jonathan isn't."

"What?"

"Your son, Captain Archer is very much alive."

"So what will you do?"

"I'm going to take a shuttle, and find him. Then I'm going

21

to beg him for help."

"Will you have to beg him for help?"

"No. I think not."

"Where were you before now? Where did you go? She missed you. his

"Oh, I know that. How do I know?"

"Because you're you.", She said hugging him tight. Before she let go so he could get to his task ahead. A task she prayed would come out right.

"Where can I find you when I take care of this?"

"At my home I shared with Henri. That's where I always am."

"Always?"

"No, not always. Just when I'm needed there.", She said leaving to catch a bus home while he readied his shuttle pod for take-off. Because the sooner he got started, the sooner he'd be holding Klarie in his arms again. Hoping she was unharmed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cry for help

"Captain's log. We are on route to a planet mapped by the Vulcans as Betazed. Although none of us have ever heard of it, it sounds intriguing."

"I've read Betazoids are more emotional than humans. What do you think, Hoshi?"

"I think you're right if you read it in the database. I'm excited to learn the language. What about you?"

22

"I think I'd like to sample a kiss from one of the women there.", Trip said as him and Malcolm laughed.

"Is that all men think about? I'd rather experience the culture and the language as a student. Not as a perve."

"So you're calling us perves? Is that it?", Malcolm asked with a blush.

"No. I'm just exerting an opinion. Excuse me. I have work to do unlike you two.", She said leaving the Bridge before Captain Archer stepped out onto it.

"Hello, Captain."

"Hello, Hoshi. What's been going on here?", Archer asked as Malcolm Reed slipped away to the Armory.

"We were just speculating about the culture of Betazed. What do you think about it?"

"Now why would you ask that?", He asked taking up his Captain's chair in the middle of the room.

"Maybe because of Christaklarie, your sweet sister. That's what."

"She had a crush on you until Canterico entered the picture."

"Too bad too. She's the sweetest girl I know who can make Pecan Pie."

"I'm sure she is.", Archer said laughing as Trip Tucker took his place in his own chair on the Bridge. When an Sos came over

23

the sensors that Travis Mayweather caught. Being it fitting he was the Helmsman.

"Captain?"

"What is it, Travis?"

"I'm receiving an Sos signal on the long range sensors. Baring four kilometers off our Starboard bough."

"Set coordinates."

"Aye, Sir.", Travis said punching in coordinates as the shuttle pod soon came into view.

"On screen.", He commanded as Travis punched it up on the view screen for Archer's studious eyes.

"I know that shuttle. Open hailing frequencies."

"Aye, Sir."

"This is Captain Jonathan Archer of the U.S.S. Enterprise. Please identify yourself."

"I'm glad I found you, John. I could really use your help just now."

"Canterico, what's wrong?", Captain Archer asked seeing his sister's husband on the screen in front of his own shocked eyes.

"It's about Christaklarie?"

"Is she hurt? What?"

"I'd rather talk to you about it in person.", Canterico said as Archer saw he was trying desperately to keep his panic down.

"Just a minute, C. Open Docking bay 2."

24

"Aye, Sir.", Travis said again. Opening the big shuttle bay doors for Canterico to pass through to land. So he could get his burden of worry off his chest. Because he wouldn't have come if he'd of been able to solve it himself.

"It's been a long time, Canterico."

"Please? Rafe."

"Ok. What's wrong? Where's my sister?"

"She's with the Romulans."

"What? How? What happened?", Archer asked as they stood in the middle of the Docking bay under scrutinous eyes.

"Not here. Where it's more private."

"Of course. Come to my Ready room.", He said marching over to the turbolift with Glorio behind him. Only to step out into the Bridge to enter Archer's Ready room with his crew peaking at Glorio with curiosity.

"Te'pol, Trip, Travis? This is my Brother-in-law, Canterico Glorio. This is part of my crew. Malcolm Reed is in the Armory, and Dr. Flox is in Sickbay."

"Nice to meet you all. Excuse us.", He said bowing before them before slipping away into the calm and quiet of Archer's Ready room. As he slank into a chair, and almost cracked in pieces before Archer's very eyes.

"Can you tell me now where my sister is?", John asked after handing Rafe a glass of much needed Brandy.

25

"I left her with your mother while I attended a conference on Betazed."

"The planet we're heading for.", John said with his own glass held steadfast in his hand. While Rafe took a gulp of his to calm his frayed nerves.

"Then a Romulan came, and took her from our yard!"

"Who told you that?"

"A neighbor I had checking on them for me.", He said calmer after drinking some more Brandy."

"Why would the Romulans want Klarie?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Maybe because of--. But that can't be right."

"What?", Canterico asked seeing him puzzle over something.

"There was this man Colonel Graff who kept Travis Mayweather and I in an internment campin' There were also Sulabon who were innocent."

"But he thought they were terrorists."

"Basically. We need to find Klarie before she--was

"Suffers any mishaps from the Romulans. Yes, I do know that.", He said feeling sleepy after finishing his drink.

"Why don't I get Te'pol to give you some quarters so you can rest? You must have had a long journey here from Earth.", Archer said with compassion in his eyes for his friend.

"I am a bit tired. But what about Klarie?"

26

"Can you sense her?", Archer asked seeing Canterico go blank for several seconds before answering.

"No. She's not answering. But that could be just because she's asleep.", He said almost falling on his back himself.

"I'll take you to my quarters for now so you can rest. Ok?"

"Are you sure about that, John? I can wait."

"Not the way you look. You'll be asleep before we even reach the turbolift.", He said exiting the Ready room with Canterico behind him barely conscious.

"Is there a doctor needed?", Flox asked just happening to be on the Bridge at that time.

"No, Doctor. Everything's fine. Come on, Rafe", He said glancing over his shoulder to make sure Rafe was following behind. Just as Rafe obeyed with weary, shuffling feet.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Flox. Canterico Glorio.", He muttered on his way out.

"Charming for a man half asleep."

"It would seem so.", Te'pol said in her usual monotone.

"I'll be in Sickbay if I'm needed.", He said leaving himself.

"Doctor, in some way, you are always needed."

"Thank you for that, Subcommander."

"You're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Captivity and rescue at the same time

27

"Johnny come home."

"Is someone there.", Jonathan Archer asked upon waking from hearing the noise in his head that night.

"When Johnny comes marching home. Hurrah hurrah."

"Christaklarie, is that you?", He asked as the song abruptly stopped. Leaving him confused about what had happened to silence her.

"I said no thought-casting!", Noray yelled at Klarie as she cowered before him in her tiny cell on the Romulan Warbird Nexus.

"Sorry!", She rushed as he gave her an inhibiter without asking.

"Sorry counts for nothing here.", He said as he took up two Klingon pain st ious parts of her body. Laughing whence he saw her falter with pain.

"Understood."

"That's what you'll receive each time you misbehave. I think the Klingons have something with these. Don't you?"

"Please let me go."

"Shut up.", He said hitting her again as she screamed.

"Stop please!"

"You are nothing if not entertaining.", He laughed pulling her back towards him with the use of the braid in her hair. "Don't."

28

"You'll do what I wish while you're in my care. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Gull Noray Sir.", She said wincing as he pulled her hair tight for fun.

"Good.", He said thrusting her away from him. As he watched her fall against the wall, and laughed while taking his leave. As she shrank down on the baron floor, and wept.

"Do you see any Romulan ships in the area?", Archer asked Travis as he searched the space around them the next day for signs of the Romulans on sensors.

"No, Sir. Not yet."

"Keep trying.", Archer said trying to keep himself from snapping from fear.

"I have something, Captain."

"What is it?"

"An ion trail just fifty meters ahead."

"Follow them."

"Aye, Sir. We are in pursuit.", Travis answered as the ship lurched into motion behind the Romulan cloaked warbird. Just as Noray decided to make a power play.

"They think they can follow us do they? Well, we'll show them."

29

"What should we do, Commander?", A younger Romulan officer asked Noray standing at Tacticle.

"Uncloak, and arm weapons."

"Aye, Sir."

"Captain, they're powering weapons."

"So they want to play do they? Malcolm?"

"Sir?", Malcolm Reed replied from the con down in the Armory,

"Arm are weapons."

"Weapons armed, Sir."

"Polarize the hull plating."

"Aye, Sir.", Travis said before entering a button to do so. As it came on line just as the Romulans fired.

"Return fire.", Captain Archer commanded as they did so. Aiming for the Romulans warpcore, and causing a hullbreach.

"They're hailing us."

"On screen."

"Why did you do that, Archer? You had no right!", Noray raged as Archer grimaced at him from where he stood.

"Give me back the girl, and we'll let you go without any further damage."

"All this? Just for a woman?"

"I think you know who she is.", Archer said with a glare.

"Of course I know who she is! I was paid to bring her to a man for money!"

30

"What man?"

"Colonel Graff."

"I see. We'll extend a shuttle to collect the woman if you don't mind? Then you can be on your way."

"No. We'll beam her to you.", The Romulan said. Just as Klarie materialized on the Bridge next to Archer half-dazed from her experience.

"Thank you I think. Will you need assistance with repairs?"

"No! We will return to Romulus, and trouble you no more.", Noray said as the crew watched the ship on screen.

When they saw a shuttle pod launch from the ship. Then saw it explode whence they were a safe distance away. When Jonathan Archer scooped up Klarie in his arms, and packed her off to Sickbay. Just minutes before she began to scream like an animal would in captivity.

"Archer to Glorio!", Jonathan shouted over the con before Rafe reached Sickbay.

"On my way, John!", He shouted over his conbadge before entering.

"Why is she doing that?"

"Because she's upset!", He said before zoning out into her mind.

"Klarie, stop screaming. It's all right. You should rest now."

31

"Can, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Come with me to the retreat in your mind. Rest for a while. Were you given food or water there?"

"No. I'm very thirsty.", She thought-cast to him. As he let go of her mind, and addressed Dr. Flox.

"Doctor?"

"Yes? What can I do for you or her?"

"She needs water. They deprived her of it."

"Good idea.", Flox said getting some water from a nearby sink, and handing it to him to give to Klarie. As she sipped at first. Then drank quickly before she slumped into sleep.

"Thank you."

"Not at all. I'll examine her once you've finished with whatever you're doing.", Flox said standing aside so Canterico could talk to her telepathically once more.

"Are you here?", He asked as they both saw a beautiful forest there. A forest with tall trees and luscious grasses. Grasses that Klarie sank down on in sleep.

"I am here, and I need you nearby."

"I'll be here when you need me. But for now, just rest.", He said kneeling beside her on the grass, and kissing her cheek. Then he was himself again as Flox and Archer saw she was indeed sleeping.

"What did you do to her?", Jonathan asked before leaving

32

to go to the Bridge.

"We have this place in our minds that can appear real to a Betazoid. She's there resting now."

"I see. I'll be on the Bridge if I'm needed. Doctor."

"Captain. I'll call you if we need you."

"Canterico?"

"John?"

"Get some sleep. That's an order."

"Yes, Sir.", He said laughing before he left to do as bidden. Just as Flox began to examine Klarie while she slept, and tended to her as best he could.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I remember you

"I can't believe you lost her to Archer! What kind of idiot are you?", Colonel Graff raged at Gull Noray as he remained perfectly calm.

"I did my best. They were simply too much for me. That's all. Do you really want to yell at a member of the Tall-she-are like that?"

"No, I guess not. Why should I fay you the rest when you failed?"

"You shouldn't. I could care less if you do or not."

"You don't want it?", Graff asked with fear.

"No. I'd simply like it if you'd leave my office and planet, and never come back."

33

"Sure.", Graff said beaming back to his ship, and leaving as bidden. Headed for Enterprise for retribution.

"Oh, Canterico, I remember when.", Klarie said to herself in her dream world. As she went back in her mind to the exact day her prince found her. Found her in a nearby park almost just like this.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Dear Christaklarie. Happy birthday to you.", The Archer family sang to her on her sixteenth birthday. As she remembered it all in her mind,

"Thank you all.", She said with tears in her eyes while Henri cut the cake. After she wished she'd find true love, and blew out her candles.

"Do you want a big slice or a little slice?", Henri asked her with happy eyes."

"A medium slice with some of that delectable ice-cream I saw earlier. Please.", She said with a smile that melted his heart.

"Here you go, Sweetheart. Presents after this.", He whispered to her as the tears ran down her cheek.

"Oh, Daddy. I'm just so happy."

"I can tell by the tears.", He said taking out his handkerchief, and wiping them away before they reached her dress. A pink boddessed party dress he'd given her. A dress her mother had picked out.

34

"Thanks.", She said eating her cake while Jennifer, and Jonathan received their's. Then Henri sat down with his so they could get to the presents. As they did so later while Jennifer cleaned up.

"Open this one first.", A handsome Jonathan told her. As he handed her a package with yellow ribbon.

"Thank you, John. I wonder what this could be.", She said tearing it open with anticipation.

"Just open it.", He said with a laugh as she did so.

"Oh, John! Thank you!", She exclaimed when she found a volume of Shakespeare's sonnets. One of her favorites. Along with Emily Dickenson, Robert Frost, and William Butler Yeats.

"I knew you'd like it.", Jonathan said beaming from ear to ear.

"I love it.", She said setting the volumes aside so she could open her other gift.

"This is from us.", Henri said handing her a big box with pink ribbon.

"Oh my. I wonder what it could be.", She said opening it with praise in her eyes for the exquisite wrappings.

"We just know you'll like it.", Jennifer said being finished with her cleaning up from earlier.

"Oh my.", She continued to say. As she opened it up to find something wonderful. As she saw it was a ballerina doll with

35

accessories.

"Do you like it?", Jennifer asked upon seeing her surprise.

"I don't understand. Why this? Why now?", She asked rushing out of the house after rushing upstairs to change her clothes.

"Henri, didn't she like it?"

"I don't know. Let her go.", He said hoping Klarie would get over whatever troubled her just now. As she dressed hurriedly before leaving in jeans and a sweatshirt.

"I'll be back. I love my presents I do.", She said putting them away before leaving as well. As she ran away. Finding herself in the nearby park without realizing it.

"Now what's a beautiful girl like you running from?", A voice asked her from behind. When she whirled around, and saw the most handsomest man she'd ever imagined.

"Oh! Who are you?"

"I'm Canterico Glorio. And you?"

"Christaklarie Tamsin Archer of the Eighth House of Betazed.", She said with arrogance as he laughed.

"Canterico Glorio. Son of the Twelfth House of Betazed.", He said as they both laughed now, because they realized they were almost the same.

"What brings you to this park today?" "Why?"

36

"I know who's daughter you are. I've been watching you you know?"

"No, I don't know. Have you been stalking me?", She asked finding a cold bench to rest on.

"No. I know your father. That's all."

"How?"

"Really wanna know?", He asked sitting beside her, and hoping she wouldn't run away.

"Yes!"

"I work for him at Jupiter Station."

"You do?"

"Yes. So?", He asked with some arrogance of his own.

"I think that's great. It's my birthday."

"I know that. I have something in my car I think you would appreciate."

"And what's that?"

"A picnic for two."

"Well. I do like picnics. Do you have a blanket we can sit upon?", She asked smiling now as he found he liked her more.

"Of course. I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here. But what if it grows colder?", She called from where she sat.

"You'll see! Just wait!", He called when she saw him rush over to a sleek-yellow Corvette that looked like it could be a

37

hovercraft. As she watched him pop the trunk, and bring out the most peculiar items. Items she knew he'd have to explain to her.

"I'm back."

"What's that?", She asked pointing to an odd shaped item in his arms.

"It's better than a blanket.", He said setting it upon the ground, and pushing a protruding button.

"What in the world?", She asked as a tent appeared before her just then.

"It's a solar hut we can eat in, because it's cold out here."

"Where did you get it?"

"I invented it myself."

"You did? How remarkable.", She said as he took her hand, and led her inside. Where she found the picnic basket, and laughed.

"Why were you running away when I met you?", He asked while taking provisions for their meal out of the basket.

"Oh that."

"Yes, that."

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Nothing."

"Really?", She asked with interest as he handed her a plate with utensils and a drink.

"Yes, really."

"Wow. Thank you for the plate and things. You really are nice."

"I try.", He said sitting down on the floor across from her with his own plate. A plate filled with corn dogs, french fries, and devilled eggs."

"Why the devilled eggs?"

"Why ask why? Because I know you like them.", He said dipping his dog in mustard and Ketchup, and biting it with relish.

"You are something. I'll give you that."

"Something you'd take home to mother?"

"Yes.", She said as they finished their meal while they talked of everything from Betazed to San Francisco. As she found she could love this man.

39

"Do we have to go just now?", She asked not feeling shy.

"Not quite yet. What would you like to do?"

"I'd like you to hold me in your arms, and talk to me."

"All right."

"All right?", She asked thinking he'd say no.

"Yes. All right.", He said taking her into his arms as he started to recite a familiar poem. Colors of all hue In heaven, roses without thorns.

"That's beautiful.", She cooed hoping they could stay this way forever.

"John Milton as my mother told it to me."

"I'd like to meet your mother. Do you think--was

"That she'd know your father? Who knows?"

"You--was

"Yes, I know about your father."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: You're n

"Is someone there?", Klarie thought out loud as no one answered her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not telepathically gifted. Is there something you need?", Flox asked as she fully opened her eyes, and almost screamed from what she saw. A man with two snakes bracketing his face.

"I don't mean to startle you. This is what we look like. I'm Denovulan.", He said as her eyes returned to their normal shape, and she laughed.

"I'm Christaklarie Glorio.", She tapped out as he answered to show he understood.

"And I'm Dr. Flox. Nice to meet you."

"You understand me.", She tapped again syllable by syllable

41

instead of talking or thinking out loud.

"Yes, I do understand you, because I've been to Syllabus Three. I assume you've been there too.", He said handing her a glass of water to drink.

"Yes, I have been there. Thank you for the water.", She said now as he smiled himself.

"You're welcome. I thought you'd be thirsty since they deprived you of water for so long."

"I was very thirsty. You are a kind doctor. Thank you."

"Not at all. I like to make people feel at ease when I can."

"Do you know where my husband is?"

"Right here.", Canterico said emerging from the hallway as she smiled.

"You knew I wanted you, didn't you?"

"Me? Now how would I know that?", He asked advancing towards her open arms.

"Maybe because I love you so much.", She said kissing him once he was in her embrace.

"I'll be in my office if you need me.", Flox said feeling embarrassed with his presence there when they kissed.

"I'll holler if we need you."

"I'm sure one of you will.", He said disappearing into the other room to give them their privacy.

42

"He's very nice you know?"

"I know. I also know his appearance startled you. I should have told you before."

"That's all right. I'm over it now."

"Have a nice rest?", He asked holding her tight in his arms now.

"Yes. I went to that place we love in my mind, and I remembered--was

"Remembered what?"

"I remembered you."

"The day we met?"

"Yes. I don't know what I'd do without you. Canterico, where did you go?", She asked finding him gone.

"What just happened?", Dr. Flox asked upon coming out of his office, because of the sudden silence.

"I don't know! There was this flash of light!"

"He was beamed away."

"By who?"

"I'm not sure. Flox to Captain Archer."

"Archer here.", Klarie heard over the con as she fought not to cry.

"Canterico Glorio has just been beamed away from our ship."

"I'm well aware of that, Doctor. Thank you. How's Klarie?"

"I'm fine, John. Get Rafe back.", She said as Flox closed

43

the signal after Jonathan signed off.

"I'll do my best. Archer out."

"Klarie.", Klarie heard Canterico call in her mind.

"What is it? Where are you?"

"Don't you know? Come meet me in our place.", He called as she saw him in her mind, and followed him to where he knew she'd be safe.

"What's going on?"

"Stay here, and rest until I come for you. Understand?"

"Rafe, what's happening? I'm afraid.", She said with a puckered expression as he kissed her forehead.

"Everything's fine. Just stay here until I come for you. Ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you more.", He said embracing her. Then he was gone as she was again peacefully asleep and unaware.

"Come back, Glorio!", Graff snapped seeing that the man was in some kind of trance before he slapped him out of it.

"There's no need for violence. I'll give you what you need.", He said showing no sign of pain from before.

"Will you now?"

"If I can."

"Can you give me Archer or Christaklarie?", Graff asked close to Rafe's face.

44

"NO."

"NO?"

"I will not give you Christaklarie or Jonathan Archer. I will answer any questions you have.", He said as he was punched hard in the nose.

"I want Archer the most! Do you know why?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me.", Rafe said holding his nose to try and stop the blood from flowing from it.

"He helped some Sulabon prisoners escape! I want them back,

and I want him to pay for it!"

?was "If you're ever heard from again.", Graff said just before

he began to whip Rafe across the back with a lash. Smiling as he

did so.

"We've tracked Graff's ship.", Trip Tucker called on the con from Engineering some hours later.

"Where?"

45

"Fifty meters north of us."

"Travis pursue."

"Aye, Sir. We are in pursuit."

"What do you know about the Sulabon?"

"Nothing.", Rafe said gritting his teeth while he was being stretched on a rack,

"Give me Archer!"

"No."

"Give me Christaklarie!"

"No."

"Step away from him, Graff.", Archer said pointing a phaser rifle right at Colonel Graff's head.

up so they could transport out just like they'd come in. Even though that was the last thing Captain Archer had wanted to do. But there was simply no other choice.

"I'm placing you under arrest.", Malcolm said placing handcuffs on Graff before they beamed out. Just as Graff was taken to the brig, and Rafe was given to the doctor's care in sickbay. As they all now knew the rescue was some success.

46


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: You're n

"Is someone there?", Klarie thought out loud as no one answered her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not telepathically gifted. Is there something you need?", Flox asked as she fully opened her eyes, and almost screamed from what she saw. A man with two snakes bracketing his face.

"I don't mean to startle you. This is what we look like. I'm Denovulan.", He said as her eyes returned to their normal shape, and she laughed.

"I'm Christaklarie Glorio.", She tapped out as he answered to show he understood.

"And I'm Dr. Flox. Nice to meet you."

"You understand me.", She tapped again syllable by syllable

41

instead of talking or thinking out loud.

"Yes, I do understand you, because I've been to Syllabus Three. I assume you've been there too.", He said handing her a glass of water to drink.

"Yes, I have been there. Thank you for the water.", She said now as he smiled himself.

"You're welcome. I thought you'd be thirsty since they deprived you of water for so long."

"I was very thirsty. You are a kind doctor. Thank you."

"Not at all. I like to make people feel at ease when I can."

"Do you know where my husband is?"

"Right here.", Canterico said emerging from the hallway as she smiled.

"You knew I wanted you, didn't you?"

"Me? Now how would I know that?", He asked advancing towards her open arms.

"Maybe because I love you so much.", She said kissing him once he was in her embrace.

"I'll be in my office if you need me.", Flox said feeling embarrassed with his presence there when they kissed.

"I'll holler if we need you."

"I'm sure one of you will.", He said disappearing into the other room to give them their privacy.

42

"He's very nice you know?"

"I know. I also know his appearance startled you. I should have told you before."

"That's all right. I'm over it now."

"Have a nice rest?", He asked holding her tight in his arms now.

"Yes. I went to that place we love in my mind, and I remembered--was

"Remembered what?"

"I remembered you."

"The day we met?"

"Yes. I don't know what I'd do without you. Canterico, where did you go?", She asked finding him gone.

"What just happened?", Dr. Flox asked upon coming out of his office, because of the sudden silence.

"I don't know! There was this flash of light!"

"He was beamed away."

"By who?"

"I'm not sure. Flox to Captain Archer."

"Archer here.", Klarie heard over the con as she fought not to cry.

"Canterico Glorio has just been beamed away from our ship."

"I'm well aware of that, Doctor. Thank you. How's Klarie?"

"I'm fine, John. Get Rafe back.", She said as Flox closed

43

the signal after Jonathan signed off.

"I'll do my best. Archer out."

"Klarie.", Klarie heard Canterico call in her mind.

"What is it? Where are you?"

"Don't you know? Come meet me in our place.", He called as she saw him in her mind, and followed him to where he knew she'd be safe.

"What's going on?"

"Stay here, and rest until I come for you. Understand?"

"Rafe, what's happening? I'm afraid.", She said with a puckered expression as he kissed her forehead.

"Everything's fine. Just stay here until I come for you. Ok?"

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you more.", He said embracing her. Then he was gone as she was again peacefully asleep and unaware.

"Come back, Glorio!", Graff snapped seeing that the man was in some kind of trance before he slapped him out of it.

"There's no need for violence. I'll give you what you need.", He said showing no sign of pain from before.

"Will you now?"

"If I can."

"Can you give me Archer or Christaklarie?", Graff asked close to Rafe's face.

44

"NO."

"NO?"

"I will not give you Christaklarie or Jonathan Archer. I will answer any questions you have.", He said as he was punched hard in the nose.

"I want Archer the most! Do you know why?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me.", Rafe said holding his nose to try and stop the blood from flowing from it.

"He helped some Sulabon prisoners escape! I want them back,

and I want him to pay for it!"

?was "If you're ever heard from again.", Graff said just before

he began to whip Rafe across the back with a lash. Smiling as he

did so.

"We've tracked Graff's ship.", Trip Tucker called on the con from Engineering some hours later.

"Where?"

45

"Fifty meters north of us."

"Travis pursue."

"Aye, Sir. We are in pursuit."

"What do you know about the Sulabon?"

"Nothing.", Rafe said gritting his teeth while he was being stretched on a rack,

"Give me Archer!"

"No."

"Give me Christaklarie!"

"No."

"Step away from him, Graff.", Archer said pointing a phaser rifle right at Colonel Graff's head.

up so they could transport out just like they'd come in. Even though that was the last thing Captain Archer had wanted to do. But there was simply no other choice.

"I'm placing you under arrest.", Malcolm said placing handcuffs on Graff before they beamed out. Just as Graff was taken to the brig, and Rafe was given to the doctor's care in sickbay. As they all now knew the rescue was some success.

46


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hello Mother Glorio

Kristaklarie Glorio dressed in a blue, chiffon dress with her hair wrapped around her head. As she wore jeweled pins in them. Jeweled pins she'd been left with as a child, because they were from the House of Tamsin. As Canterico wore a matching suit with tweed jacket and jeweled cuffs. Cuffs from the House of Glorio as far as Kristaklarie knew.

"You are truly beautiful.", He said upon seeing her, and kissing her hand.

"And you are the handsomest man I ever knew. Canterico

55

Glorio, you are glorious to me,", She said taking him in her arms with love.

"And Kristaklarie Tamsin. You are everything to me.", He said stepping away from her, and taking her hand to lead her to someone else he held high. Menalora Glorio, his mother. And also Chalenguo Glorio, his father. Two people he cherished almost as much as his wife.

"Is anyone here?", She asked once they'd arrived at Canterico's house an hour later.

"Just wait. I rang the bell. Someone will come.", He said as the door opened, and a tall elderly man opened it. Smiling without a word.

"Hello, Mr. Quoth. May we come in?", He asked as the silver-haired, gray-eyed man stepped aside for them to enter. Just as Klarie noticed he was dressed in some kind of uniform.

"Who's that?", She asked rubbing her arms for warmth.

"That's Mr. Quoth. The family ballet. He doesn't speak, because he's a full-Betazoid."

"Of course.", Klarie said letting him lead her through the forayer after stowing their coats in a closet. And then they were in the parlor, and seated when the couple came in. Just after Jonathan Archer arrived.

"This is quaint.", John said trying not to appear rude.

"Yes, quaint.", Klarie mimicked. As she prayed it would be

56

over soon.

"Hello. I'm Menalora, and this is Chalenguo Glorio. You must be Kristaklarie.", The small woman said extending her hand to the girl with a warm smile.

"I am, Mrs. Glorio. It's very nice to meet you.", She said with a curtsy, and a nervous chuckle.

"Lora please."

"And you can call me Chalo.", Rafe's father said with a hint of russian in his voice that Klarie liked.

"Thank you both. I am Kristaklarie Tamsin. Call me Klarie though."

"And I'm Captain Jonathan Archer. Her adoptive brother.", Archer said shaking their hands as they smiled at them both to show their delight in having them there.

"I thought we'd have dinner before you hear about something Crace said we should tell you. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"Yes, Lora, I think that would be delightful.", Klarie said taking her husband by one hand, and her brother by the other. As she led them behind the Glorio's into their elaborate dining room. With a solar system patterned ceiling, and a checker-board floor.

"Mr. Quoth.", Menalora said clapping her hands. As the man appeared with their dinner minutes after.

"Hot chocolate.", Klarie said seeing Quoth place a cup

57

before each member of the house. Except for Chalenguo and John that was. Because they preferred coffee.

Then they were served a green salad with their choice of dressing, Broccoli cheese soup with rolls, and spinach. Only to have their first part of the meal replaced with the last of it sometime later. As they were served Chicken Courdonblue and potato patties with a Bevarian chocolate puff for dessert.

"Oh, Lora. Chalo. Thank you.", Klarie said after finishing her last bite.

"You're quite welcome, My Dear.", Menalora obliged with sweetness. As Rafe put down his fork, and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Wasn't there something you had to tell Klarie, Mother?"

"Yes, there was. If you're ready to hear it just now?", She asked Klarie before saying another word about it.

"Tell me. I want to know now.", She said taking a deep breath before Menalora continued on.

"Jace and Tamlin Tamsin live on the south bank of Lake El-nar. Do you know where that is?"

"No."

"I do.", Canterico said taking his wife's hand for moral support.

"Will you take me there?", She asked after licking nervous lips.

58

"Of course I will. Do you want to go now?"

"Yes. If Lora and Chalo don't mind.", She said almost beginning to cry for fear of offending them.

"We'll be fine, Dear. You can always come back later.", Menalora said coming over to hug Kristaklarie as she did cry then. Letting Menalora hold hey were becoming friends.

"It will be all right, Klarie. I know it will.", She said setting her from her so she could go back to her dinner. When John, Rafe, and Klarie excused themselves to go. Just as Menalora took Chalenguo's hand in hers to be close to him.

"We ought to have young people over more often."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Maybe because you love me just a little more when they leave."

"You! I wouldn't be here if I--was

"Hated me. I know.", He said kissing her cheek while snuggling just a bit closer to her to show her he loved her just that much more.

As he was a tall, hollow-looking man with collar-length black hair and solid blue eyes. As she was a small woman with short-cropped blond hair and green eyes. Wearing a yellow dress with curdle while he wore britches and yellow tunic. Something of a match where they were concerned. As he wore boots, and she

59

wore soft flats for their wear. As everyone who saw them could tell, they are in love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Be prepared

"Oh, Rafe, it's beautiful.", Klarie breathed gazing up at an old Victorian castle with drawbridge and mote.

"It's magnificent. I'll give it that.", Canterico said as he caught a flash of a man in one of the turrets.

"What's wrong?", She asked questioning the look that came into his eyes just then.

"It's nothing. I thought I saw a flash of lightning. That's all.", He lied hoping he was wrong about what he saw.

"It's not supposed to storm.", She said laughing as he steeled himself for what he would find nee he was closer to the castle.

"Stay here until I come back. Promise me."

"Why? It's not safe?", She asked in fear as he smiled at her for reassurance.

"No, of course not. I just want to make sure they're at home.", He said smiling as she did feel differently from his lies. Because sometimes he could distract her telepathy with just a look of his dazzling eyes.

"Of course. I'll sit on this bench, and wait for your return.", She said watching him go. As she gazed around at the lovely gardens with awe.

60

Just as Canterico approached the front porch of the castle to be grabbed by an unknown assailant. As he twisted around to see who his attacker was, ready to strike.

"Rafe! What are you doing here?", His friend asked as he laughed from the surprise he felt at finding a friend in a possible enemies place.

"Leom! You scared me! I could have hurt you.", Rafe said with another laugh as they embraced each other with joy. Because it had been several years since they'd seen each other last.

"What brings you here?", Leom Quace asked with wonder at the girl he saw in the gardens from where they stood.

"I came here to find Jareco Tamsin. Do you know him?"

"Awe, yes. I do know him. Who is that?", He asked pointing to Klarie as Canterico grinned.

"That's my wife, Kristaklarie Tamsin."

"You're kidding.", Leom said staring at her with surprise.

"Nope. Ask her yourself."

"No, that will not be necessary. Will she be all right for a moment while we chat here?"

"Of course she will. She's no child.", He said blowing her a kiss as Leom saw she'd caught it, and smiled with the joy of a little girl in a woman's body.

"Yes, of course. It's about Jareco Tamsin. You should be prepared before you meet him."

61

"I thought his name was Jace.", He said with some confusion at Leom's words.

"He's called Jace, but his name is Jareco Andrazey Tamsin. He has his quirks though."

"Quirks?"

"Yes. Quirks. She has something, doesn't she?", He asked pointing at Klarie who now held a rose in her hand. A yellow one with no thorns that almost made him laugh.

"She has a filterless mind, and that's it."

"That's it? It brings on hallucinations and trances. Right?"

"Sometimes."

"Then you'll love Jaricoe. Should we meet him now?"

"Only if--was

"Bring her along. I'll do my best to be a buffer between you. There's a nurse as well."

"A nurse?", Rafe asked with concern now.

"I told you you should be prepared.", He said leading the way into the castle after Rafe had waved Klarie over to him with the usual signal. A signal they knew from being joined all these years:

"This is a splendid house. I'm kristaklarie. And you are?", She asked proffering her hand to him with a smile.

"Leom Quace. Do come in, and meet your father. I'm sure

62

he'll be delighted to see you.", He said as they moved through the house slowly so she could take everything in.

As she saw there were elaborate tapestries on the wall that depicted every scene of history one could imagine. As there were Persian rugs, stained glass, Victorian furnishings, and Chinese crystal. Something Klarie would never had imagined her father would have. As they climbed a row of spiral staircases to the highest room in the tallest tower. Something she wouldn't understand until they got there.

As they found a bedroom up there that clued her in on something. As there was a canopy-bed in one corner with celtic-pattered coverings. As she saw an old-fashioned wooden dresser in another corner next to a huge bookcase. A bookcase full to the bursting with paper-books? She was in awe at everything as she surpassed the pajamaed man in the bed.

"Who's there? What do you want?", He asked hurriedly as he saw three bodies enter his chamber.

"It's all right, Mr. Jace. Dr. Quace's here with some company. That's all.", a small woman said with a kind smile. As she had her red hair in a bun with smiling blue eyes and a dress Klarie liked. A dress made of soft cotton with pockets. Something of a house-dress she assumed.

"Leom?"

"Hello, Jaricoe. How are you today?", Leom asked coming

63

beside the man once the nurse had moved aside, and taking his hand for comfort.

"Jace is my name, and--was

"And?"

"I'm not sure yet. How do I look?", He asked ignoring the other two in the room when asking.

"You look fine. But how do you feel?", Leom asked gazing into midnight eyes with a doctor's scrutiny.

"I feel--was

"Yes?"

"I feel nothing." "Nothing?"

"I gave him the inhibiter like you said just a few hours ago, Leom. Was that wrong?", She asked wringing her hands while asking.

"No. He has a routine I want followed. You can leave now, Ingrid. I have it under control."

"Yes. Of course. I'll be in my room if you need me.", She said curtsying before taking her leave. As she smiled at Rafe and Klarie before doing so.

"That's Ingrid Crass. Jace's nurse.", Leom said as the man excavated himself from the bed, and disappeared.

"Where did he go?", Klarie asked with concern.

"Probably to the bathroom. He'll be all right."

64

"Please, Sir."

"Leom."

"What's wrong, Leom?", She asked starting to tidy her father's room.

"What isn't?" "No. What is?", She asked as he continued under her scrutinous stare.

"He's odd I guess. He doesn't like to be touched. He washes his hands a lot. He has highs and lows."

"Like what?"

"Well. He hasn't gotten out of bed today. On other days, he's up gardening or something else.", Leom finished as Jareco Tamsin chose that moment to come back to his bed.

"How did you feel earlier?", Leom asked pulling the covers up around Jareco's shivering form.

"I felt like just lying here, and doing nothing. You know how it is?"

"Yeah. I know.", He said taking the chance now to introduce his child.

"Jareco?"

"Jace."

"Jace, this is Kristaklarie--was

"It can't be.", He said examining his bitten nails. Almost bitten to the quick from what she saw.

65

"It is me. Do you remember?", She asked coming closer to him as he froze with fear.

"How did you find me? How did you get here?"

"I came here to meet my husband's family, and I was told about you.", She said not reaching out her hand for fear of unnerving him.

"Where have you been all this time? Have you been happy?"

"Yes. I've been very happy.", She said in a tone of calm that calmed him in a way that Leom approved of.

"Jace, is this your daughter?", Leom asked watching for a response.

"Yes. Hello there.", He said reaching out his hand for her to take as the two men stared in awe.

"He doesn't do that often.", Leom gaped as Klarie took his hand, and stepped ever closer to a father she barely knew.

"Oh, Daddy. How are you?", She asked as he cradled her close with heavy tears.

"You shouldn't see me like this. I'm sorry.", He sobbed as she held him ever closer.

"Don't you be sorry. I understand.", She said kissing his wet cheeks as he sobbed on.

"Your mother--", He said not able to finish it.

"What about her?", She asked stroking his disheveled hair.

"She's--was

66

"You don't have to explain, Jace. I will.", Leom said wanting to take away some of the burden on his charge's shoulders.

"What about her?", Klarie asked facing Leom to hear what she already knew.

"She's buried in the garden under the roses."

"They were her favorite.", He said sobbing mr. as she just held him. As she thought:

"This is my father. Poor Daddy. How alone he must have been."

"You are so lovely. You look like her.", He said wiping his eyes on a handkerchief Leom handed him now.

"Thank you. But why San Francisco, Daddy? Why the orphanage?"

"Isn't it obvious? I couldn't raise you myself. Not without her."

"What happened to her?"

"Kristaklarie, come away!", Rafe yelled grabbing her away from her father as she didn't understand what was happening.

When she saw her father wrench himself out of bed, and onto the floor. Screaming, kicking, hitting, and scratching while Leom and Rafe tried to subdue him.

"No! Stop! I can't!", He raged as she was confused.

"Father, what's wrong? I don't understand this?", She asked

67

as he didn't even hear her.

"Tamlin, don't die! Please! Save her! You have to save her! his

"He'll be all right.", Rafe thought comfortingly to her as she wasn't sure.

"Jareco! It will be all right now! Stop this at once!", Leom commanded after getting some medicine down him so he'd calm down.

"It's over, Jace. You're ok.", Rafe soothed as the man stared at the wall silent as the stone surrounding them.

"What did you do to him?", She asked feeling cold from what she'd seen.

"Just calmed him down. Your mother's passing is hard on him still.", Leom said sitting beside Jareco's bedside, and examining him.

"What should we do now?"

"Can we stay?", She asked feeling concern for her ailing parent.

"Of course we can stay. If it's ok with everyone else.", He said gazing at doctor and patient with scrutiny of his own.

"It will be fine with me. Jaricoe, can you hear me?", Leom asked patting the man's arm.

"Stay, Krista. Please?", He asked softly as she smiled at ease now for his calm.

68

"I'm not going anywhere. I have to let John know though.", She said feeling sad for thought of her brother and his ship leaving the area.

"I'll talk to him. You just get yourself settled.", Rafe said leaving the room to go in search of Archer for the task at hand. Just as his wife sat herself on the other side of her father's bed, and took his hand so he would know she was there.

"We'll get you through this somehow. You're not alone now.", She whispered in his ear. As he smiled, and closed his eyes with a snore.

"God bless you, Kristaklarie. Miracles do happen."

"Yes, Leom. They certainly do."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Here to stay for now

"John, I'm glad I caught you.", Rafe said finding Jonathan Archer at the Betazed Museum later that day.

"What's up? Where's Klarie?", He asked not showing anything like usual. Even though Rafe could sense he was worried about his sister.

"She's at her father's castle. She wanted to stay with him, because he's ill."

"That's too bad. What's he like?"

"Grief stricken, paranoid, and isolated."

"That doesn't sound like a place for her."

"She wanted to stay. She wants to stay longer, and help him

69

recover."

"Recover? Why?"

"Because her mother's death hit him pretty hard. Besides, you know how she is? She has a soft heart for ailing things. That ininness how we ended up with Perseus."

"I know. I can understand a cat, but a man?"

"Just come and meet him. Then you'll understand."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go.", Archer said following Canterico through fields, orchards, gardens, and past lakes to find Castle Tamsin. If that's what it was called?

"I think we should go for a walk in the garden. How about you, Father?"

"No, I can't!"

"Why not?"

"someone might see us."

"Nonsense. No one will see us. There are too high of walls for that. That's how you built them.", She reassured as Leom entered the room in his quiet way.

"You got him dressed. Good job.", He said seeing Jareco was wearing a pair of jeans with a pull-over sweater. A green sweater with the Gemini constellation sewn on it.

"I dressed myself thank you.", He said with almost a hint of his old arrogance.

"Good job. Where's your shoes?"

70

"I'm wearing moccasins.", He said showing them some what proudly to Leom.

"Good. Now go with your daughter out to the garden."

"And if I don't?"

"You can take this shot.", Leom said producing an old-fashioned syringe that made Klarie smirk.

"No. That's not necessary. I'll go out to the garden willingly."

"Just as you'll take this pill willingly?"

"Yes.", Jareco said as Leom handed him a goblet with a pill the size of a quarter.

"Those look hard to swallow.", She said worrying about him choking on it.

"Don't worry. I swallow them all the time.", He said doing so as she smiled, and took his hand with her free one to stroll away into the peaceful garden. Because she held a basket of goodies in the other.

"How do they look?", She asked as he gazed around in awe.

"They look so beautiful. But how?"

"You don't know?", She asked laughing a little at his bewilderment.

"I haven't been out here to tend to them for some time. Who has done this?", He asked not knowing who it could have been. Even though he would if he thought about it.

71

"Your gardener Mr. Smeah."

"Oh yes. That's right. Does he do this all by himself? It seems like an elaborate property for one man."

"He's quite skilled, and he has sons to help him."

"How did you find this out?"

"Leom told me. You have a housemaid, Mrs. Ilcorpa. You have a butler Mr. shaez. And you have a cook, Mr. Whong."

"That sounds Chinese."

"He's Japanese actually, and he provided us with this basket. See?", She asked showing him as his mouth watered. Something it hadn't been able to do for some time.

"What's in it?", He asked hearing his stomach rumble from the sight of it.

"Bevarian puffs for dessert."

"But what's to eat first?", He asked with queried eyes. "Let's see. We have Honey-mustard chicken with wedges. We have macaroni salad and potato. We have a relish tray with different things."

"Like what?"

"Raw vegetables, cheese, olives, and pickles. And we have rolls with butter, and apple cider."

"Sparkling cider?", He asked feeling really hungry now.

"Yep. Here.", She said handing him a plate heaped with food. As he accepted it with a watering smile, and began to eat.

72

"How long has it been since you ate last, Father?", She asked helping herself to the feast after him.

"I always eat. I just don't eat as much as I should."

"What do you eat?"

"Mostly cottage cheese and fruit. Cheese and bread once and a while."

"Why?"

"My appetite impairs me sometimes."

"Your moods impair your appetite. That's what you mean."

"Yeah, that's what I mean.", He said munching on a drumstick as Klarie smiled. Because she thought that him having her here was good for him.

"Where is everyone?", Rafe asked approaching the castle with Archer on his heels.

"Is there a yard or garden?"

"Yeah. That's probably where they are.", Rafe said making his way around the house with Archer in tow.

"Someone's coming.", Jareco said when he felt his hackles raise in fear.

"It's just Leom. Or it's Rafe with John. That's all."

"Who's John?"

"My brother. He's the captain of a starship."

"That must be exciting for him.", He said nibbling at a roll.

73

"Oh, it is. It brought us here after all."

"Of course. Klarie?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay awhile?"

"Of course I will. I want to get to know you.", She said smiling after wiping her face with a napkin.

"I want to get to know you too.", He said smiling after gulping down some of his cider.

"That's good. Rafe, John! Is that you?", She called after hearing their footsteps closer now.

"Nope. It's Robin Hood and his merry man!", Rafe called from where they stood as she laughed.

"Oh, Little John! Hi!"

"Hi, Little sister.", He said once they'd approached them.

"Hi. I'm glad you came.", She said standing up from where she sat in the grass, and hugged him close.

"Me too. I'm Captain Jonathan Archer. Nice to meet you Mr. Tamsin.", He said proffering his hand as Jareco shook it tentatively.

"I must thank you for taking care of Kristaklarie when I could not.", He said with a shy smile.

"No problem. She's been a joy to our family."

"That's what I hear your father used to say."

"Yes, he did. Are you having a picnic?", He asked spying

74

the laden food.

"Yes, we were. Care to join us?", She asked as they found places for themselves among the greenery.

"If you have enough?", Archer asked feeling unwanted by Jaricoe.

"We have more than enough. Sit and eat.", She said filling two plates before handing them off to her menfolk.

"Thanks, Dear. How are you?", Rafe asked buttering a roll.

"I'm just grand. And you both?", She asked beaming smiles at Rafe and John.

"I'm fine, but I missed you.", He said blowing her a kiss as she caught it like before.

"I'm fine as well.", John said drinking some cider.

"Now that you see I'm unharmed?", She asked innocently as he laughed.

"You always were a brat.", He said punching the air as she laughed next.

"Missed me! Missed me! NOW you gotta--", She stopped seeing some discomfort on Jareco's face.

"I'm finished.", He said placing his garbage in a bag she'd brought out for it with the basket.

"What's wrong?", She asked seeing tears well in his eyes.

"Nothing. Please? I must go inside.", He pleaded as her heart wrenched at what she saw.

75

"Ok. We'll chat later.", She said still keeping her smile. As she watched him charge into the castle from the garden. Seeing Leom Quace lurking in the turret.

"He'll be all right.", Rafe said as tears welled up in her eyes next.

"Let's hope so.", She said throwing her garbage away next.

"Do you really want to stay, Klarie?", John asked seeing what strain this was giving her.

"Yes. I need to know him. Understand?"

"I think I can if you tell me about it.", He said gazing at her with compassionate eyes. Something she'd always loved him for.

"I knew Henri, and I loved him as much as you did."

"I know that. He loved you just as much."

"But now he's gone, and I need to know this father now. I'm sorry that you don't have one, but--was

"I understand. Everyone has a right to know their father. Besides. I still have a mother."

"And she loves you just as much as I do.", Klarie said rushing over to John, and kissing him quick on his cheek when she saw him laugh.

"I understand brat. We'll stay.", He said laughing before finishing his meal.

"Thank you, Jerk.", She said laughing as Canterico joined

76

in. Just as Jarico watched from a window weeping for his lost

love. As usual.

"What happened?", Leom asked as Jareco whirled around in

fright to see him.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You're always sneaking." "Why are you weeping, Jaricoe?", He asked placing a hand on

his shoulder to show he cared.

"I thought of Tamlin, because of what Klarie said. She was

just playing."

"What did she say?", Leom asked after he placed Jareco in a

chair with a glass of water to stem dehydration.

"Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me."

"Oh, Jace, I'm sorry.", He said with compassion as Jareco

wept some more.

"It's not your fault. Tamlin was beautiful, but she's gone

now."

"I know her passing was hard on you, but it will ebb soon."

"How will that happen? Can you tell me that?"

"You have your daughter here. Surely she can help?"

"Yes. Hopefully. I must excuse myself for a moment.", He

said getting up from the chair as Leom became concerned. "Where are you going?" "You needn't concern yourself. I'm just going to see a man

about a horse.", He said with a gafaw as Leom smirked.

77

"Oh. Of course. I'll wait until you come back.", He said taking the chair himself now to wait.

"You always do.", Jareco said taking his leave as Klarie and Rafe came in next without Archer.

"Where's your brother?", He asked when they entered the room. Which was an elaborately decorated parlor of feuscia.

"He had to tend to his ship and crew. He said he'd come back later though. How's father?", She asked approaching Leom, and taking his hand for support.

"He'll be fine. He always seems to need a nap after lunch.", He said in jest as she laugh.

"Don't we all?"

"Are you tired, Kristaklarie?", Rafe asked with concern.

"Yes, I am.", She said when Jareco came back to hear her.

"That sounds like a plea for nap time.", He said surprising them all.

"I think it is.", Klarie said with a yawn.

"There are guest bedrooms. I can get Mrs. Ilcorpa to show you them.", He said taking a bell off a nearby table, and giving it a shake.

"She, Signore Jareco. What can I do for you?", A small, plump italian woman asked with lush red hair.

"Please show Mr. and Mrs. Glorio to a guest room so they can rest."

78

"She, Signore. Right this way.", She said pointing to? stairs with her brown eyes glancing at Klarie with srice knowledge.

"Maybe we can find something to do after a nap.", Jareco told them before they followed the maid up the stairs to where they could rest.

"Perhaps.", Klarie said smiling before they left.

"Now it's your turn, Jace.", Leom said with the authority of a parent. Because after all, he was the man's father.

"Of course. I am tired.", He said turning to the farther stairs himself.

"I see you washed your face. That good.", He said taking him in hand to usher off to bed.

"I'm no child."

"Oh, I know that. But you are ailing, aren't you?"

"Yes, Father, I am. No, I'm not stupid. Just crazy."

"You're not crazy. You're just grieving. Come to bed before you can't make it there.", He said quietly now as Jareco obeyed.

"Time for another pill?"

"No. Not unless you feel you need it.", He said tucking his charge into bed.

"Where's ma-ma?"

"Another day, another time."

79

"You can't answer now?"

"No, not yet. Do you understand?"

"I think so. I don't want to be alone.", He said clutching at Leom with pitying force.

"You will not be alone, Jareco Tamsin. Not as long as I'm here.", He said tucking Jareco in tight like he liked it so he would feel safe.

"Then why are you called Quace when I'm called Tamsin?"

"Because. Your mother was the Betazoid, and she preferred Tamsin."

"And you?"

"One feels the right to keep their own name especially when one * s a doctor."

"Oh yeah. I understand.", He said just before he closed his eyes, and began to drift into dreams. When Leom crossed the room to his own bed, and laid down to sleep. Bowing that he would not think of her. Not yet. Until he was forced to.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The truth hurts sometimes

"Did you have a good nap, Klarie?", Jareco asked finding her seated in the fuschia parlor with sewing in her lap.

"It was restful.", She said from a distance with something that disturbed him.

"What are you doing there?", He asked glancing at her sewing to see if her hands were moving. When in fact, they were not.

80

They were stilled for some reason he could not discern.

"Sewing."

"You've been here for a while, Kristaklarie. How are you liking it?"

"The gardens and castle are beautiful, and you and Leom are very kind. I have so much to do.", She said as though she were dreaming.

"Kristaklarie, what's wrong?", He asked feeling disaster starting to strike when Canterico entered with contemplation of his own.

"What's going on in here?", He asked seeing them seated together on a settee.

"I'm not sure, Rafe. She's upsetting me.", Jareco said with a harsh sigh.

"Klarie.", He said shaking her as he glanced into half-glazed eyes.

"The universe is upon us."

"No, it isn't.", He said locking her gaze with his as he began to speak familiar words. Words Jareco had uttered to her himself long ago.

"One, two."

"Who are you?"

"Three, four."

"Is that a slamming door?"

81

Uranus, Pluto! Betazed, Romulus, Ferengenar, Andoria!", She shrieked as Canterico finally caught her, and held her in place. Just as Captain Jonathan Archer arrived for a visit. No time like the present.

"Look at me. You're fine. I have you.", He said calmer now. As he locked her gaze with his, and tried again.

"What's going on?", Archer asked in a panicked tone.

"Shhhhhh!"

"Why?"

"Watch.", Leom said in a hushed tone.

"One, two."

"I think I know you."

"Three, four."

"Is that someone I know at my door?"

"Five, six."

"No lunar eclipse."

"Seven, eight."

"Oh, it's never too late."

"Nine, ten."

"I'm back again.", She said placing her arms around his neck, and crying on his shoulder with relief. Just as Archer took that moment to inquire as to what had happened.

"What's wrong now, Rafe?"

"She had one of her episodes. Something she hasn't had in a

83

long time.", He said cradling her close, and soothing her fears.

"I will end up catatonic!"

"No, you won't. I won't let you."

"What can we do?", She asked as Jareco took that moment to speak next.

"There's an operation you can have, but it's dangerous."

"For who?"

"For you and me."

"You have it too?", She asked gazing at him with bright eyes.

"Yes. I've always had it. That's why I was the way I was when you arrived. That's why I couldn't raise you. I beg you to forgive me if you can.", He said sadly as Leom said nothing.

"What will happen if you have this operation?", Jonathan said looking worriedly at his sister.

"One could become blind, death, or paralyzed. It can even be known to stop major organs.", He said shivering at his own words.

"Kristaklarie could be blind, and Jareco could be death. But there are technologies that can be used to help them.", Leom said with calm. Since he was always calm no matter what.

"What sort of technologies?" "There's the visor and discs. It's up to them though. If this continues, they could have a hemorrhage and die."

84

"That sounds worse than the alternative.", Captain Archer said mulling over both points in his head.

"I would need somewhere to operate, and I would need help."

"I'm sure you have help here. You just need to go to the nearest hospital to get it. Right?"

"No, I'm afraid not.", Leom said with hidden meaning in his eyes.

"Why not? You are a doctor, aren't you?"

"Yes, but people don't like my practices."

"Why not?"

"Because he's an off worlder, and people hate that here. Not everyone though. Just the majority."

"Then how about I take you up to Enterprise? Dr. Flox can help you. I'm sure he would."

"He wouldn't mind an off worlder?"

"Most of my crew are different species. So he has no room for bias."

"I see. Would you object to leaving Castle Tamsin for that, Jareco?"

"I am fond of my home, but it was always Tamlin's. I'd love to return to San Francisco if my daughter is."

"That's where my home is with Rafe. I know there's room for you there too.", She said smiling now as he smiled back.

"Then I just need to pack my things, and we can be off."

85

"Would you miss Ma-ma?", Klarie asked with hesitation in her face.

"Yes, but she's not here anymore really. She's up there doing her chosen work.", He said rushing off to pack as Leom did the same. Not before Jareco stopped him to ask his question though.

"You said you would tell me about Ma-ma one day. What about her now?"

"Why now, Jace?", Leom asked once they were alone in the tower room.

"Because you said you'd tell me, and now is as good a time as any."

"I suppose so.", Leom said sinking into a nearby chair for support.

"Is it that difficult for you?", Jareco asked with compassion. Because he knew how hard it was for him to talk about Tamlin.

"Your mother was beautiful. You look more like her than me."

"Thank you, Father. What else?", Jareco asked settling himself on the bed for a time to hear the man's tale.

"She was a Betazoid among many. She attended functions that she was expected to. Her hair was long, curly-black, and her eyes were of the midnight of stars."

86

"And you tell me no poetry."

"Stop interrupting, or I'll not tell you the rest."

"Sorry. Continue please?"

"When she found she was carrying you, it was the best thing she could know. She loved you so much. Carried you for nine months. Talked to you, and sang to you every moment she knew you were awake and listening. That's how she was."

"And then?"

"The baby came, and it was too much for her. She was in labor for two days."

"You're mistaken.", Jareco said with impending fear.

"No, I'm not mistaken. She held you, and smiled down at your face with a mother's love."

"And then?"

"She kissed me after waving me over, and told me she loved both her boys with her very soul."

"Leom, come here."

"What is it, Bell?"

"I love you so much."

"And I love you as well."

"I also love this baby with all my heart. I love you both with my very soul.", She said weakly as he gripped her hand for strength.

"And we love you just as much, Imzadi. Please stay."

87

"Now, Leom. You know I can't. Take care of our baby. Keep him safe."

"I will. I swear I will. Bellaluna!"

"And then?", Jareco asked almost knowing what would come next.

"She closed her eyes, and slept the sleep of eternity. She died in my arms with you in hers."

"No! You lie! You lie!", Jareco said beginning to weep as Leom caught him in his steady grasp.

"I wish I did, Jareco. How I wish I did.", He said holding his son close as he cried. As Leom held him still in his grasp while he kept on weeping for the next hour.

"What was her name?"

"Bellaluna Tamsin."

"Oh, I see.", He said weeping more.

"Father's weeping,", Klarie said hearing him as much as feeling his agony. Just as Canterico did the same.

"He's learned about his mother's death. Just as you learned about yours."

"She died in childbirth too?", She asked him with slitted eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry.", He said hugging her as she too cried. Crigh for her mother's death, and her father's grief. As the whole house was somber, because the staff knew they were about

88

to be let go. And the masters were weeping heavy tears for the deaths here.

"What happened to Ma-ma? Is she buried here on Betazed?", Jareco asked an hour later after he sipped some water Leom had handed him.

"She's buried here, because she was a Betazoid, but my home is--was

"In San Francisco. I understand."

"Is it all right if we return there?"

"We must for the operation, and to be with my daughter.", Jareco lamented folding clothes, and packing them tight in a burgundy suitcase laid out on the bed.

"The operation will be done on Enterprise, and not in San Francisco. Are you sure, Jareco?", He asked packing his own suitcase on his own nearby bed.

"It's what we should do.", He said with resignation. As Leom knew he would adjust. Just as he always had.

"Everybody ready?", Jonathan asked whence they met him at the launch pad where the shuttle was docked that would take them to Enterprise.

"Ready as we'll ever be, Captain.", Jareco said with a neutral gaze.

"Good. All aboard!", Trip Tucker lamented with a laugh. As they boarded, and strapped themselves in for a hefty ride. As

89

they waved goodbye to Betazed, and felt sad for what had been. A home for a man and his child until now.

"Will you miss it, Daddy?"

"Yes. A little. Because I was born there, and my wife died there. But my home is with you now. Is that ok?"

"Oh it's more than ok.", Kristaklarie Glorio said hugging Jareco Tamsin tight. Letting him know that everything would soon be normal yet again.

Just as Leom and Jareco thought together:

"Farewell, Imzadi."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Let the surgery begin

"Now that you're settled into your quarters. Should we get the surgery under way?", Archer asked with new concern for his sister and her father.

"The sooner the better.", Jareco lamented as Klarie shivered at the thought of it all.

"Do we have to do it right away?", She asked with beseeching eyes.

"That depends. Is the universe quiet?", He asked with compassion she obviously needed.

"No. Jonathan, I'm scared."

"I know you're scared, but it will be over as soon as you get started. Ok?", He asked hugging her before leaving to go to his duties on the Bridge.

90

"Will you come, and see me afterwards?"

"Of course I will."

"Thanks. See you later alligator."

"In a while crocodile.", He said as they laughed. Before he was gone, and she was alone with Jareco. Awaiting a surgery she didn't want.

"I can comfort you if you need it.", He said in his quiet way.

"I know you can. Thank you. I'm hesitant about this.", She said taking his hand in hers for strength. As he indeed took strength from her.

"It isn't easy for me either, but we must do it. Who knows what will happen if we don't?"

"I know what will happen."

"You do?"

"Yes. We'll be in a coma or catatonic. Something bad like that.", She said trying not to tremble at the thought of it. Because once they had the surgery, that would surely not happen to them. At least, she hoped it wouldn't.

"I think we should talk about other things until they come for us. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Tell me about Ma-ma if you can. What was she like?"

"She had midnight hair and opal eyes. She always wore neck

91

to ankle dresses, because she was a lady. She loved me though, and I loved her."

"Did it matter to her that you weren't on the High Council?"

"No. I told her how I felt about that before we were wed."

"But she didn't care, did she?"

"No. She said whatever made me happy was fine, because that was all she cared about."

"She sounds like she was a beautiful person."

"She is a beautiful person among the stars now. Doing her work for those out there."

"Father, what are you talking about?", She asked feeling confused by his words for a moment.

"Oh, don't mind me. I tend to--was

"You tend to what? Father?", She asked as he didn't respond to her dismay.

"Kristaklarie to Quace.", She said over the con after feeling apprehensive at what she saw. Because her father's eyes were as big as saucers focused on nothing at all.

"I'm here, Klarie. What is it?", He asked as she pointed to Jareco in the corner of the room.

"I see. Don't worry. I'll take care of it.", He said walking over to Jareco, and taking him in hand.

"Do something.", She said trying not to cry as she sat on a nearby sofa in wait.

92

"Jareco Tamsin, hear me!", He commanded getting no response

"Oh no."

"Don't worry, Klarie. I'll take care of it.", He said trying to reassure her.

"Of course.", She said focusing on something else. The image of her canterico whom she loved with her very soul.

"All right. I get it. One, two."

"Coming through."

"Three, four."

"Gotta have more."

"Five, six."

"Klingon pain sticks."

"Seven, eight."

"It may be too late."

"It had better not be. Nine, ten."

"I must sleep again.", He said as his eyes returned to normal, and he went in search of a bed to lay down on. Just as Dr. Flox came with Rafe to escort them to Sick bay.

"I'm sleepy.", He murmured not wanting to move.

"I have a bed you can rest in.", Flox said as Rafe took Klarie's hand to go, and Leom took Jareco's.

"It's not very far to bed. Ok?"

"You promise?", He almost asked in the voice of a child.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

93

"No, not on purpose.", He said as they walked down to Sick bay where he was indeed put to bed. Just as Kristaklarie was put to bed herself. Because she also was tired of everything.

"I'll be here when you wake. Ok?"

"You'd better be, Glorio.", She said laughing before going to sleep.

"I expect you to be where you always are when I wake, Quace.", Jareco said with a smile of his own.

"I always am, Jace.", He said as his son closed his eyes, and went unconscious. Just as Canterico departed, and the surgery with Flox and Quace began.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: After the surgery

"Father, are you there?", Klarie asked the next day with a quiet mind.

"Kristaklarie, is that you?", He asked tiredly.

"Yes. We can still thought-cast. Does that mean it didn't happen?"

"Oh, something happened. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Listen.", He said as she heard nothing. The universe was quiet, and she would have cried if she had the strength.

"Oh, Daddy. The universe is quiet."

"Yes. Indeed, it is.", He said as they again went to sleep. Because they were still very tired from their surgery. Just as

94

Canterico sat with his wife, and Leom sat with his son. As they hoped there was no permanent damage from their ordeal.

"When will they wake?", Rafe asked with concern.

"When they're ready.", Flox said tending to other patients.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"Will he be death?"

"Will she be blind?", They asked each other as the patients slept on.

"Where?", Jareco whispered as Leom smiled for hearing his voice several hours later.

"You're in Sick bay on Enterprise. How do you feel?"

"So very tired. So very weak. Thirsty.", He said as Leom helped him drink some water.

"You seem fine."

"What about Kristaklarie?", He asked just as weakly.

"I don't know yet."

"Why?"

"Because she's still sleeping. Jareco, you can hear me?"

"Yes, I hear you."

"Do you see me?", Leom asked not daring to hope that nothing had befallen him from the surgery.

"I'm not sure. I'm too tired still.", He said going back to sleep as Leom kept his vigil. Just as Canterico kept his.

95

"Canterico!", She screamed waking as he took her in his arms to quiet her,

"Shhhhhh. It's all right. You're all right."

"Where am I?"

"In Sick bay. Remember?", He asked stroking her hair.

"I was thought-casting to Daddy. How can I still do that?"

"I don't know. Dr. Flox or Leom can probably explain it to you later."

"Rafe, I'm so thirsty.", She said as he helped her drink some water. Just as Leom had done with Jareco just minutes before.

"More?"

"No. My father?"

"He's resting. He woke before, but he's asleep again. The surgery had some toll on you both.", He said with his usual firm tone that made her feel safe.

"I'm just glad you're here.", She said letting a few tears slip before going back into sleep.

"I'll make it ok, I promise.", He said wiping her face dry before going back to the book he'd been reading before. Just as Leom slept from fatigue from the surgery. While Flox moved around his domain as usual.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: What next?

"Rafe! Where are you?"

96

"Kristaklarie! Are you all right?"

"Easy, Mr. Tamsin, Mrs. Glorio. Everything's all right.", Dr. Flox soothed as they woke up panicked two days later. Probably because he'd ordered Rafe and Leom to get some rest elsewhere. And promised to call them if there was any change.

"Where's Rafe?"

"Where's Leom?"

"Easy now. I told them I'd call them when you woke up. You've both been asleep for three days.", He said with calm as they winced at his words.

"Three days.", They uttered confused.

"It was necessary for your recovery."

"Can you call them now?", Klarie asked with wanting.

"Of course. Flox to Glorio and Quace."

"Go ahead, Doctor.", Rafe said answering for both of them, because they were in the same area.

"Your people are awake, and wanting an appearance."

"On our way, Doctor. Thank you."

"No problem. Flox out."

"Glorio out.", He said as Flox closed the con signal, and tested his patients vitals. Just as Rafe and Leom arrived.

"Rafe, you came.", Klarie said with a sigh of relief once she was in his comforting arms.

"Of course I came. How do you feel?", He asked not wanting

97

to think of the side effects from the operation.

"I was feeling so afraid when I woke up alone."

"I'm here now. Tell me what's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Is something different that wasn't before the surgery?", He asked gazing at her with kind eyes.

"Just hold me close, and let me feel you.", She said as more tears slipped from her eyes.

"I knew it. Tell me.", He said wiping her eyes with a cloth.

"Can you not see for yourself? Do I have to utter the words?"

"No, not if you don't want to. But I have to ask the question."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Kristaklarie, are you blind?"

"Yeah.", She said crying more as he fought not to show his sorrow at it also. Just as Leom was comforting Jareco, because of his affliction.

"I'm here, Jace. How are you?", Leom asked touching Jace's shoulder for comfort.

"I don't know how I am.", He thought-cast to Leom as he hoped Jace wasn't deaf. But he was speaking to him with his voice, so he was able to hear him. So why wasn't he speaking?

98

"Can you speak to me, Jace?", He asked with patience.

"Yes, I can speak to you. I can hear you as well."

"So it's all right?", Leom said with a laugh.

"No, it's not all right.", Jareco said stopping Leom's glee with a somber expression.

"What is it then? Tell me.", He said taking Jareco's hand for strength.

"I don't know. I just know something isn't right."

"What can I do for you?", He asked not knowing what to do next.

"Just hold my hand, and let me sleep. Just for a little while longer."

"Of course. Can he rest here still, Doctor?", Leom asked once Flox circled around the room again.

"Of course. If he's not well enough to leave yet, he should stay.", the doctor said with a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job.", He said moving over to Klarie's bed to see how she was fairing.

"Hello, Doctor.", She said as he stopped at the end of her bed.

"Hello, Mrs. Glorio. How are you today?"

"It's Klarie, and I'm all right.", She said clutching her husband for solace.

99

"Is she all right, Canterico?", He asked seeing her red eyes.

"She will be once we return home. She's blind.", He said while Flox examined her with a medical scanner.

"We knew that would happen. I'm sorry if it upsets you."

"It's just a surprise. That's all. I'd like to go to my quarters please."

"If you think you're able, be my guest."

"I am able.", She said letting go of Canterico with confidence now.

"Good. You're not totally blind, You still have a little bit of vision."

"I understand. Can you correct it?"

"No, not without something else vital going out."

"Like what?"

"You could become deaf, paralyzed, or one of your organs could malfunction."

"All right. I can handle this, but not one of the other things.", She said getting out of bed with Rafe's support.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed so soon?", He asked seeing strain in her person.

"I'll be fine. I just want to go to our quarters, and be alone with you.", She thought-cast as he smiled.

"Let's go."

100

"Ready when you are.", He said helping her leave as Dr. Flox watched her go.

"Dr. Flox?", Leom called from where he sat while Jareco slept.

"Yes?", He asked coming over to see what was wrong.

"There's something wrong with Jareco. Could you examine him? He's sleeping if that matters?"

"No, that doesn't matter at all.", He said producing a scanner to check out Jareco's physiology.

"There is something wrong, but it's something we knew would happen."

"What is it?", Leom asked guarding himself against panic.

"He's blind. His eyes are gray when Kristaklarie Glorio's were blue."

"Why the change in color?"

"Because of the brain surgery, the eyes have been effected so that the iris shrank, and discolored. That's why.", He said taking his leave to his office to work on reports. : as Jareco took that opportune moment to waken.

"Father!"

"What?"

"Where am I?"

"Still in Sick bay. Would you like to go to our quarters to rest now? You've no need to stay here.", He said in a low,

101

soothing tone.

"Yes, I would like that.", He said getting out of bed, and taking Leom's hand to be led to their quarters where he could rest. Just as Leom was banking on him now refusing to leave Betazed ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: What next?

"Rafe! Where are you?"

96

"Kristaklarie! Are you all right?"

"Easy, Mr. Tamsin, Mrs. Glorio. Everything's all right.", Dr. Flox soothed as they woke up panicked two days later. Probably because he'd ordered Rafe and Leom to get some rest elsewhere. And promised to call them if there was any change.

"Where's Rafe?"

"Where's Leom?"

"Easy now. I told them I'd call them when you woke up. You've both been asleep for three days.", He said with calm as they winced at his words.

"Three days.", They uttered confused.

"It was necessary for your recovery."

"Can you call them now?", Klarie asked with wanting.

"Of course. Flox to Glorio and Quace."

"Go ahead, Doctor.", Rafe said answering for both of them, because they were in the same area.

"Your people are awake, and wanting an appearance."

"On our way, Doctor. Thank you."

"No problem. Flox out."

"Glorio out.", He said as Flox closed the con signal, and tested his patients vitals. Just as Rafe and Leom arrived.

"Rafe, you came.", Klarie said with a sigh of relief once she was in his comforting arms.

"Of course I came. How do you feel?", He asked not wanting

97

to think of the side effects from the operation.

"I was feeling so afraid when I woke up alone."

"I'm here now. Tell me what's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Is something different that wasn't before the surgery?", He asked gazing at her with kind eyes.

"Just hold me close, and let me feel you.", She said as more tears slipped from her eyes.

"I knew it. Tell me.", He said wiping her eyes with a cloth.

"Can you not see for yourself? Do I have to utter the words?"

"No, not if you don't want to. But I have to ask the question."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Kristaklarie, are you blind?"

"Yeah.", She said crying more as he fought not to show his sorrow at it also. Just as Leom was comforting Jareco, because of his affliction.

"I'm here, Jace. How are you?", Leom asked touching Jace's shoulder for comfort.

"I don't know how I am.", He thought-cast to Leom as he hoped Jace wasn't deaf. But he was speaking to him with his voice, so he was able to hear him. So why wasn't he speaking?

98

"Can you speak to me, Jace?", He asked with patience.

"Yes, I can speak to you. I can hear you as well."

"So it's all right?", Leom said with a laugh.

"No, it's not all right.", Jareco said stopping Leom's glee with a somber expression.

"What is it then? Tell me.", He said taking Jareco's hand for strength.

"I don't know. I just know something isn't right."

"What can I do for you?", He asked not knowing what to do next.

"Just hold my hand, and let me sleep. Just for a little while longer."

"Of course. Can he rest here still, Doctor?", Leom asked once Flox circled around the room again.

"Of course. If he's not well enough to leave yet, he should stay.", the doctor said with a warm smile.

"Thank you."

"Just doing my job.", He said moving over to Klarie's bed to see how she was fairing.

"Hello, Doctor.", She said as he stopped at the end of her bed.

"Hello, Mrs. Glorio. How are you today?"

"It's Klarie, and I'm all right.", She said clutching her husband for solace.

99

"Is she all right, Canterico?", He asked seeing her red eyes.

"She will be once we return home. She's blind.", He said while Flox examined her with a medical scanner.

"We knew that would happen. I'm sorry if it upsets you."

"It's just a surprise. That's all. I'd like to go to my quarters please."

"If you think you're able, be my guest."

"I am able.", She said letting go of Canterico with confidence now.

"Good. You're not totally blind, You still have a little bit of vision."

"I understand. Can you correct it?"

"No, not without something else vital going out."

"Like what?"

"You could become deaf, paralyzed, or one of your organs could malfunction."

"All right. I can handle this, but not one of the other things.", She said getting out of bed with Rafe's support.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed so soon?", He asked seeing strain in her person.

"I'll be fine. I just want to go to our quarters, and be alone with you.", She thought-cast as he smiled.

"Let's go."

100

"Ready when you are.", He said helping her leave as Dr. Flox watched her go.

"Dr. Flox?", Leom called from where he sat while Jareco slept.

"Yes?", He asked coming over to see what was wrong.

"There's something wrong with Jareco. Could you examine him? He's sleeping if that matters?"

"No, that doesn't matter at all.", He said producing a scanner to check out Jareco's physiology.

"There is something wrong, but it's something we knew would happen."

"What is it?", Leom asked guarding himself against panic.

"He's blind. His eyes are gray when Kristaklarie Glorio's were blue."

"Why the change in color?"

"Because of the brain surgery, the eyes have been effected so that the iris shrank, and discolored. That's why.", He said taking his leave to his office to work on reports. : as Jareco took that opportune moment to waken.

"Father!"

"What?"

"Where am I?"

"Still in Sick bay. Would you like to go to our quarters to rest now? You've no need to stay here.", He said in a low,

101

soothing tone.

"Yes, I would like that.", He said getting out of bed, and taking Leom's hand to be led to their quarters where he could rest. Just as Leom was banking on him now refusing to leave Betazed ever.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Face off

"Klarie, I know you're getting ready for dinner, but I need to talk to you.", Jareco said appearing before her after ringing her chime.

"You're always welcome, Father. Are you all right?", She asked seeing a white cane in his hand.

"I'm fine. But I have to tell you something.", He said still standing in the doorway of her room.

"Come in, and sit down before you begin.", She said with a kind smile.

109

"Of course.", He said finding a chair to sit in before he began. Began what seemed to be to him, the hardest thing he'd ever had to say.

"I'm glad to see you. I've been worried about you.", She said braiding her hair while speaking.

"Can you see me, Klarie?", He asked knowing she couldn't.

"No, but I can hear your handsome voice. That's enough for me."

"It's about San Francisco."

"What about it?", She asked after securing her hair at the bottom with a jeweled pin.

"I feel--was

"You feel what?", She asked with hesitation.

"That I must remain on Betazed. I'm sorry, but I cannot leave my home. I've lived there too long.", He said feeling her sorrow at his words so quickly it hurt him to remain.

"Why are you getting up?", She asked with trepidation.

"Because I thought you'd want me to go after what I said."

"No, that's not what I want.", She said putting on her earrings next.

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to understand why you're saying this. : because you're blind, doesn't mean you can't come with us.", She said trying not to cry.

110

"It's because I'm blind that I need to remain. Try and understand, Klarie. Please?"

"Coward! I'm going back, because my husband and cat are there:"

"And my home is here! My life has been here since--was

"Since you abandoned me on Earth?"

"I see.", He said leaving now as she did cry. Just as Canterico came to collect her for a dinner she didn't know if she could attend.

"What now, Klarie?", He asked wiping away her tears with gentle hands.

"My father won't come with us,"

"It's just dinner.", He said with a laugh as she cried harder.

"No! Not that! He wishes to remain on Betazed!"

"Oh. I can understand how he feels.", He said rubbing her cheek with the backs of his knuckles.

"How can you understand, and I can't?", She asked crying more.

"Because, He's lived nearly all his life here. And you've lived nearly all your life on Earth."

"Doesn't he need a change?"

"Do you?"

"No."

Ill

"Why not?"

"Because Perseus is on Earth. Who would take care of him? And what about Mother?"

"She's been without you so far ever since you were taken away. And Perseus can be beamed to Betazed if you want to stay."

"And if I don't? What then?"

"We'll do what you wish. Jonathan can visit you wherever you are, because he has Enterprise."

"You are right as always.", She said taking a handkerchief from him to fully wipe her eyes now.

"So what is it to be?"

"I like Betazed if you do?"

"I do but I can move my practice to wherever I wish."

"And what about your clients? Won't they miss you?"

"Not really. There are transport ships that can transport them."

"Why is it all up to me?"

"Because it's your father, not mine."

"But your parents also live there."

"But I have a screen, and a shuttle for that matter."

"You also have something else at your disposal."

"What's that?"

"A Captain with a starship named Enterprise."

"I also have something else I would never want to live

112

v

without."

"Really? What?"

"A wife whom I adore. Now dinner awaits."

"Yes. But I have something to do first."

"Talk to your father?"

"I'll join you soon.", She said with a tentative smile. As he kissed her hand, and walked away. Because he knew that Jareco Tamsin was never far away.

"What is it now, Klarie?", Jareco asked running into her in the corridor outside her quarters.

"I'd like to tell you I'm sorry for calling you a coward, because I'm afraid too."

"How can you be afraid when you seem so strong?"

"Because I've never been blind before, and I'm not alone."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have Canterico, but who do you have?"

"I have Leom."

"But he's your father, and not your wife.", She said with resignation.

"That he is. He's taken care of me for a long time though."

"Yes, and he'll continue to I expect."

"So what is it you want me to say?", He asked feeling strained from her words.

"You've nothing to say. I'm saying I'd like to apologize.

113

That's all."

"And I'm to accept it?"

"I hope you would. Otherwise, San Francisco is where I'll go."

"And what does that mean?"

"Father, stop. I love you, and you know it. I'm going to stay on Betazed, because you are there along with the Glorio's. Will you accept it or not?"

"You don't have to do it just for me,"

"It's not just for you. It's for me, because I never knew you until now. I have a right to know you. Don't I?"

"Yes. And I have a right to know you. I'm sorry that I can be a jerk sometimes.", He said with tears in his eyes.

"You've never been that. You were afraid. You are afraid. And so am I at times."

"And I can understand that more than you know. I forgive you if you can forgive me?"

"There's no need. Because our life is going to be nothing but joy from now on. With you, me, Leom, and Canterico."

"That sounds wonderful.", He said smiling now as she took his hand, and started towards the turbolift.

"Where to now?", He asked following her stride.

"Our dinner might be getting cold. I don't like it that way even if you do."

114

"Huhhuhhuhhuhhuhhuh! Not in the least."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: It's not goodbye

"Are you sure this is what you want?", Archer asked upon seeing them back to Castle Tamsin the next! day.

"Yes. I believe it's where I belong now.", She said kissing his cheek like always.

"Then this is where you belong. I'll come and visit when I can. his

"I hope so."

"Canterico?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Take care of her if you know what's good for you?"

"Now you should know I will by now, John Archer.", Rafe said as they laughed.

"Oh, Jonathan Archer. Captain. I loved you after Henri. And now I love Canterico and Jareco as well."

"So you'll always love me as well?"

"Now what do you think?"

"There's one thing I know."

"What's that?"

"It's not goodbye, because you can always come back on Enterprise."

"And you know I will, don't you?"

"I'm holding you to it. You cared for me first in a sense,

115

and I will never forget that."

"I'll never forget you."

"Promise?", She asked in his embrace now.

"You bet I do.", He said stepping away. As he shook Jareco, Leom, and Rafe's hands. Thanking them all for looking after her. Just before he got in his shuttle, and flew away. Much like a bird with a mended wing.

"Are you sad?", Canterico asked holding her hand as they watched him leave.

"No. No tears. He'll be back."

"Now how do I know you're sure of that?"

"Because when it comes to family matters, you are right there."

"Not without Jareco or Leom now."

"Not without your parents either. To our new life.", She said shaping her hand into a cup as a toast. As Canterico Glorio now knew he was more glorious than he could ever be. Probably because his wife's smile was brighter than the son.

"Can I tell you something?", Jareco asked Kristaklarie when they were alone in the garden that night,

"Sure. What?" She walks in beauty Like the night. Of cloudless climbs and starry skies.

116

That meets the aspects in her eyes.

"A familiar earth poem. Why?"

"Because it's how I feel about you. And do you feel anything for me?"

"Oh, yes. I most certainly do." Come take my hand, And grow wings. Wings to fly away upon With me by your side. As you keep me in your heart, And I keep you in mine. Remember always The stars shall never cease to shine.

"Old earth poem?"

"No. A Tamsin original. Do you like it?"

"I love it. But the night grows cold. Come inside."

"And why should I?"

"Because your father said so.", He said laughing as they joined hands, and disappeared.

Just as Enterprise loomed above Betazed with a feeling of farewell.

"Take us out of orbit, Travis.", Archer said seating himself in his chair with his usual air of authority.

"Aye, Sir. Course plotted and inlaid."

117

"Then be my guest, Mr. Mayweather."

"Sir?"

"Engage.", Was his last command for this time. As the mighty ship loomed in orbit for a moment. Then shot out of sight with its warp and propulsion engines all go. Just as Archer gazed out the view screen at the planet fading from sight, and felt sad.

"I love you, Klarie Glorio. I'll be back, because you're my family. Just as I'll always be yours." The end.

118


End file.
